ben10fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The day of changes- part 1 (Old)
This is first of Ken 10 episode. I hope you enjoy it! Overview The summer starts and Ken goes on a trip to jungle and finds the Omnizitrix and its creepy secret. Plot 'Galvan tower' "Attention all Galvans at the Galvan Tower, every electric thing at the tower will turn off. Please wait until it's turned on again." Azmuth said and pressed a button on he's screen in front him. "This is or last experiment if it doesn't go wrong. So let's do this! Galvan X..." "On it!" Galvan X said and pushed a button on the screen around the trans-neon green shaft. The shaft lighted up. "It worked, now its Galvan Z's turn..." "I'm tottally on it!" Galvan Z said and pushed some buttons. The shaft absorbed all electricity around and then something in the shaft started to beebing. Then Galvan Y took the thing that was a wrist watch out of the shaft pushed the center of it. Then he pushed it again and connected it to a wire. A green holographic thing got up and started to make lots of shapes. Some of them turned red but some of them were normal. Suddenly, the lights were all out and there was a creepy screaming. Then a phantom got up. Camera zoomed on Azmuth's scared face. Theme song 'School' "... Also please remember to join us at the summer and after summer plese return to school the time you have to and not later." The teacher said. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Ken woke up. Finnally! after nine months of the summer was here. Having fun, hanging out, and most importantly, no school! Ken was ready to get out of school and don't get back to it until the end of summer. He had the beach gear ready and he was ready for the summer time party; a party that he's uncle and he's friends do at the beginning of the summer. He ran out of school and saw Vincent Daniels chased by AJ (Alex Jackson), the bully of or class. "Hey, Vin! Come over here. Let's wait here until Uncle Eric come to pick us." Ken said. And ran to next to the street. "Oh, stupid. Those two chased me around the school. You know how big school is?" Vincent said when he was panting. Ken laughed a little to him. "I agree with you, Ken! Such loser is next to you!" Carl said and pointed to Vincent. The Ken saw a van coming really fast. Ken and Vincent gone back about two feet and the van crashed in the sidewalk and gone three meters in; where Kemn and Vincent were standing. "Hey kids! Get in! Tonight we're gonna rock!" Eric, the uncle of Ken and Vincent, said. 'Galvan tower' "I will get the new Omnizitrix from you, Azmuth!" The phantom said. "Who are you? How do you the Omnizitrix's name when I haven't even told it to anyone?" Azmuth asked. "You know me, but I have changed too much to you remember it." "Wait a minute, you're an Ectonurite! Zs'Skayr! II should've known. But that name is a name that I've not even told my assistant. How you know it?" "Easy! I took control of you and now I know your plans until next year. Now give me the Omnizitrix!" "You want it, go after it!" Azmuth said and pointed to Galvans ready the savership and put the Omnizitrix in it. The shaft went in the the roof opened. Then the mark on the shaft turned and got the Omnizitrix symbol on it instead of Omnitrix. then the Omnitrix symbol on the planet turned and turned to Omnizitrix symbol and then all of Plumbers' symbols. Then the Omnizitrix took off and when it gone to space, the savership exploded and the Omnizitrix with a mettalic globe continued it's way. *** "I guess I didn't tell you this..." Azmuth said. "Oh... Yes, you did, and I'm ready for that, too! Good-bye!" Zs'Skayr said and desappeared and at the same time, the scream was gone. "Galvan X, call Eric Erickson, I have to tell him something." Azmuth told Galvan X. "Yes, sir!" 'At the van' "Hey, uncle Eric, how many people are going to be there?" Vincent asked. "Em, one or two... hundred people except guys here!" "Wow, that's lot of people!" Jay said. "What kind of action figures you like?" Ken asked from Jay. "Mostly Alien invation on Earth for home planet and Wizard world." Jay answered. "Excatly the same!" "Guys, it won't matter if I go for a bathroombreak for a sec?" Uncle Eric asked and stoped the van and ran to the door. "No problem!" Everybody said. The Eric jumped out and ran inside the jungles that he stopped nearby. He wasn't there for bathroombreak. He was going to answer to the Plumber symbol he got. "Not a good time to call me, Azmuth!" "I know, but I had to tell you something about your nephew, Ken Erickson." azmuth said. "What? How do you know I have nephews?" "From when they're borned. Anyway, I've finished my experiments on the omnizitrix and it's ready. But I had to send it to the space because the Zs'Skayr attacked. But I still have the ship and it's on it's way to Escalon, and the jungle you're at it. Are you going to camp here?" "Yeah! But why here?" "Because your nephew is chosen to have it." "What the heck...?" "Yes, but please don't tell him. I want to understand it all slowly." "OK!" Eric said and then got back to the van. "Guys, we're nearby. We will be there at about half an hour." "Awesome! Then we can show our action figures to each other." Jay said. "Oh, about that! I forgat to take your toy pack." Eric said. "What? I have to live the whole summer without them? Oh, man!" "Not the whole summer, we will get back for a visit to your parents." "Good. Atleast I have to wait for it until weekend." 'Camp' "Does this happenes every year?" Jay asked and ate a nacho. "Yes, but this year, it officially happened. And Ken, can you come with me?" Eric asked. "Sure!" Ken answered and Eric braught him out of the party. "Ken, our firewood is getting low. Please go and bring us some." Eric said while he was walking. "OK! I'll go bring some firewood." "Good, see you until you get back." Eric said and thought about he's deception. But he had to do that. It was the Azmuth's order. He had to do it or it will get to wrong hands. 'Control base of Escalon' "Sir! there is a asteroid coming this way, sir!" A soldier said. "Let me see!" The colonel said and looked at the screen and saw something weird; it was passing the Atmosphere without burning and then it turned around the Escalon and destroyed the shield of the upper city. Nothing at the space was powerful enough to break the shield between upper city and lower city. Then it landed at a jungle of Faradon, the jungle that Ken was there. "This is weird! Order to some soldiers to go there and bring that to us. It might help us defeat the enemie! Don't just stand there, go!" 'The Jungle of the Faradon' Something crushed next to Ken. He erected and scared. Then he's curiosity made him to go there. He saw a mettalic globe crushed at the ground. Ken almost wet himself... Then he got in crashed place and tried to open the globe with he's fingers but it didn't work and he fell on the ground and Ken said an "Ouch". Then it opened itself without any help; it just needed a load sound. Then he saw a watch looking thing at it. "Since when wrist watches fall from the sky?" Ken said and laughed to he's joke. Then he tried to take it but it jumped itself and landed on Ken's poor hand. It first turned to a goo thing and sourounded Ken's hand and turned solid. That was it; Ken wet himself. He knew it he had to go to the bathroom before he comes here! 'Camp' He ran back to the camp and ran to he's tent and saw Jake asking "Hey dude! Why you're rushing?" while he was running and closed the door of the tent and changed he's pants. Then asked from Eric to come to he's tent. When they were seating on he's bed, he showed the wrist watch thing to him and told things happened there; he didn't talk about the the wet thingy. "Wow, what is this?" Eric asked. "That's why I showed it to you!" "I have no idea what this is?" Eric was lying. He knew what is that. He had the order that not to tell him about what he knows. "So, can I want something from you? Can you not tell anyone about this?" Ken said and pointed to the wrist watch. "Can I come in now?" Jay asked from outside of the tent. "Oh, yeah, sure!" Ken said and pulled down he's sleeve to cover the wrist watch. then Jake got in and Eric got up to go to he's tent. "OK, now show me that wrist watch!" Jay said curiosly as soon as Eric was gone. "Oh! I should've known!" Ken said and lied on he's bed. "Can you ever stop doing that? You know others don't like that?" "How can't I help it when I'm a little curios!" "A little?" "OK, fine! Now stop that and show me-that-stupid-wrist-watch!" Jay said meanly. "Fine! But You debt me one!" Ken said in an upset sound and folded he's sleeve. Then showed that thing to Jay. "This is awesome!" Jay said and sat on Ken's bed. "I wonder what it does?" "I don't know! It just fell from the sky!" Ken said and sat. Suddenly, there was an earthquick. "What was that?" He said in a scared voice. Then another earthquick happened and Jay and Ken ran outside. They saw some plains flying and shooting to the area. Then they saw Eric. "Kids, thank god, you're safe! Hurry up, come, we don't have time. Quick, to the van! Jay, Ken, Nichole, Vincent, where's Vincent?" He looked around and saw Vincent chased by a laser beem and shouting "Help, uncle Eric! Help!" Eric didn't wait a moment. He ran and tried to own the plain's attention. Then the plain stopped shooting to Vincent and tried to shoot to Eric. But he pointed to kids to get in and he ran in after three seconds. He got the wheels. "What about the others?" Jay and Ken asked. "Don't rush it, kids! They can't get them. They've gone already!" "What where those things?" Nichole Erickson asked. "They were Phantom T-X and they aren't just regular plains. they are dementor that is only built for destruction. We were lucky because their laser shooters aren't fast to track people. OK, next stop, city, closest. See you later Jungles of Faradon. Bang! There was another earthquick and suddenly, the back door of the van opened and Jay fell out of it. "Jay!" Ken, Vincent and Nichole shouted. Commercial break Ken looked at the outside. luckily, there was an axle out there connected to the van and Jay was getting it. "Hold on!" Ken said and got he's left hand with he's left hand and tried to get him at the van again. Suddenly, he turned to another creature with cyborg form. Then pulled Jay in easily and closed the doors and locked them to not happen again. But wait, what happened to he's hands? He looked at himself and saw a complete robotic body and screamed; not with he's normal sound, but with a complete robotic and different sound. Then the kids screamed and there was a complete fussy place. "Guys, we figure this all out later! Let's just get the hell out of here then we talk!" Eric said. 'Hotel' "So, you just turn to that creature? Without doing anything?" Eric asked from Ken turned back to human. "Not exactly. I wished to be stronger and suddenly, I turned way stronger that I am. It didn't hurt, actually; I just had a weird... feeling. I can't tell you by words. It was more like seperating and getting together, again." "Hmm..." "What is it, uncle Eric?" "I think it will all chase back to that watch. If I were you, I tried to find out how to change back that guy and find out the secret." "OK, I try from tomorrow. I had enough for today." Ken said. To be continued... Cartoonmaster 15:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Characters *Ken Erickson *Jay Erickson *Nichole Erickson *Eric Erickson *Carl and AJ *Vincent Daniels *Azmuth *Galvan X *Galvan Z 'Villains' *Zs'Skayr 'Aliens used' *Cyberg Category:Ben 10 Category:Ken 10 Category:Story Category:Ken 10: Partner Warrior Category:Episode